La conspiración
by alberto-M
Summary: Toda historia tiene un principio. Todo plan tiene un comienzo. Éste es el comienzo del plan Tsuki no me. Fic-regalo para Mirajane Strauss.


**Aquí tenéis otro fic-regalo, esta vez para Mirajane Strauss, espero que os guste n.n**

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de propiedad de Kishimoto.

Nota: En negrita habla **Zetsu negro.**

* * *

><p>¿Cuándo todo se complicó tanto? ¿Cuando Obito sobrevivió al ataque de Madara y consiguió los dos Sharingan? ¿Cuando Rikudō les dio el poder a esos niños? ¿O cuando yo, la Mizukage Mei Terumi, seguí en mi papel de no interferir en la Guerra hasta el final? Quién sabe, pero ahora veo mi sueño hacerse añicos. Para siempre.<p>

Los Kages creían que estaría de su parte y participaría en la Guerra como una parte de la Alianza Shinobi. Ignorantes, Madara tenía preparado un plan B por si Obito fallaba.

Y ese era yo.

Y aquí estoy, empalada por ramas y con todos mis recuerdos pasando ante mis ojos como si fuera una película, como recordando por qué acabé aquí.

**Recuerdos**

Recuerdo ese día en que conocí a Madara, cuando yo tenía dieciocho años en los momentos previos a la gran batalla entre Madara y Hashirama. En ese tiempo no era más que una Jonin de Sunagakure, al servicio del primer Kazekage, que tenía como misión enviar un mensaje a Senju Hashirama, y por lo que sé por rumores es un hombre fuerte, confiado y con honor. Pero sabía que el punto débil de todo hombre es la cabeza de abajo, puede que lo seduzca antes de matarlos a todos por la espalda, y de paso le robe los jutsus prohibidos. Estaba yendo a la aldea de Konoha tras días de viaje, y lo vi.

Uchiha Madara. Un hombre apuesto, serio, que le encanta la batalla, poderoso... Justo como a mi me encantan los hombres. La pelea entre el ex-líder Uchiha y el Hokage no pudo ser mejor, ocultando mi chakra disfruto de la batalla. Cada choque de espadas, cada rama destruida, cada mordisco que pegaba el Kyubi, todo lo ocurrido en el campo de batalla... Es digno de recordar. Sé que si seduzco a uno de los dos tras la batalla, la cosa será mejor para ambos -en todos los sentidos- hasta que deje de serme útil.

Cuando acabó la batalla, Hashirama mató a Madara por la espalda antes de caer inconsciente al suelo, y me sentí decepcionada. Tal poder desperdiciado en un momento...

—Que pena de hombre, con lo interesante que eras y te engaña un simple Bunshin —digo—. Al menos diste buena batalla, Madara —ahora que veo a Hashirama inconsciente, pensé en actuar rápido y salvarlo para seguir con mis planes, cuando una voz interrumpe mis pensamientos.

—**Deberías tener fe en Madara, Terumī** —escuchando una tenebrosa voz, un ser negro me mira a mis espaldas. Me sorprende que sepa quien soy.

—¿Quien eres?

—**Soy la voluntad de Madara, nacida del infinito odio a los Senju.**

—¿Y qué desea la voluntad de Madara, si él está muerto?

—**Muerto no, sólo está en un lugar en el que su alma no está ni aquí ni allí. Sígueme, y verás que Madara es un mejor partido para usted.**

Las palabras de ese ser negro me han aumentado más la curiosidad sobre Madara. ¿Sabría la manera de librarse? Entonces veo a Tobirama acercarse con varios ninjas Senju a Madara y Hashirama. Ambos ocultamos nuestro chakra y nos escondemos mejor entre las rocas que quedan en pie.

—Hokage-sama está débil —dice uno de los ninjas tomándole el pulso a Hashirama—. Pero vivo, debemos llevarlo a la aldea, rápido —pero veo que Tobirama no le escucha, sólo mira a Madara. Le toma el pulso.

—Dejemos a alguien como él aquí, un ninja deshonroso no merece estar en la aldea —dice otro ninja mirando el cadáver de Madara.

—Más deshonra sería no darle a Madara la sepultura que se merece —dice Tobirama—. Fue enemigo de Hashirama, incluso consiguió al Kyubi con la intención de destruir Konoha. Pero ante todo, formó parte de la creación de la aldea. Y eso, a pesar de ser su único acto bondadoso en la vida, siempre lo recordaremos.

Menudas palabras más estúpidas. Creo que ni él mismo se creía eso.

Encierran el cadáver de Madara en un ataúd, en un lugar del que sólo Tobirama conocía su procedencia... Y nosotros también lo sabemos gracias al Zetsu negro.

—¿Sabes que si Madara se hubiera librado de la muerte, Tobirama le habría descubierto al tomarle el pulso?

—**Terumī, presta mucha atención.**

Entonces la tapa del ataúd empieza a levantarse, empujada por una mano. La mano de Uchiha Madara. Increíble, está vivo tras todo este tiempo muerto. Rápidamente, tras levantarse y mirar alrededor, me coloca un afilado filo negro de su Kama en mi cuello, nada más verme.

—¿Quién eres, mujer? —me pregunta Madara, con una actitud arrogante y serena, su famoso Abanico de Guerra colgado en su espalda y una Kama en mi cuello. Veo cómo su ojo izquierdo se vuelve blanco y poco a poco se cierra—. ¿Y tú, quien eres? —mirando al ser negro.

—**Soy tu voluntad, aquella nacida de la desesperación de la batalla, el odio a los Senju y a los ninjas** —luego veo cómo Madara me observa fijamente.

—Luego deberás contarme cómo te has salvado —dije con una sonrisa, acabo de ver que Madara será más interesante—. Jamás imaginaria algo así.

—No me has respondido a la pregunta. Tu nombre —le miro con una de mis sensuales sonrisas.

—Jonin de Sunagakure Mei Terumī —le contesto sonriente mientras le observo de arriba abajo con una sonrisa—. Me hablaron de ti Madara, pero no te imaginaba tan guapo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —me pregunta Madara, seguramente ni hizo caso a mi halago, y baja un poco su Kama.

—Engañar, seducir, matar, no tengo un objetivo claro para mi —le digo mientras camino sensualmente hacia Madara y le cojo del mentón—. Por ahora —Madara me aparta con brusquedad.

—Yo no soy fácil de seducir —me dice Madara mientras veo brillar su Sharingan—. Que te quede bien claro, mujer —empiezo a reírme un poco.

—Increíble, el primer hombre que se resiste a mis encantos —digo todavía riendo—Se nota lo especial que eres, Uchiha —veo que Madara me mira fijamente, sonriendo dejo al aire un pronunciado escote tras quitarme el chaleco—. Aun así eres como todo hombre, solo que te aguantas. La duda es... ¿Cuanto más podrás aguantar? —me cruzo de brazos por debajo de mis pechos haciéndolos notar más grandes, Madara se queda unos segundos pensativo y luego sonríe con arrogancia.

—Creo... que eres justo lo que necesito —me dice Madara. Me mojo los labios con la lengua para dar ese toque sensual que necesito para tenerlo en mis manos.

—¿En cuál de los sentidos, Madara? —le pregunto sensualmente.

—En todos los sentidos. Simplemente... Únete a mi y ganarás una vida llena de todo lo que deseas —la idea de unirme al poderoso Madara es muy tentadora. Mucho más que la de quedarme en esa estúpida aldea.

—Acepto, Madara. Ahora, por cómo habéis dejado la zona de la batalla, se podría decir que acabasteis con mi vida y nadie tendría sospecha alguna de mi.

Con esas últimas palabras me alejo junto con Madara y su voluntad, no sin antes dejar un Kage Bunshin en la tumba, y sellar parte del chakra del clon para que no se deshaga. En su cueva secreta experimentamos con las células de Hashirama que le arrancó, para crear Zetsu aunque hasta dentro de varios años no estarían preparados, mientras el Zetsu negro se encarga de eliminar todo rastro de mi presencia en el mundo. Me habló de su plan del Mūgen Tsukuyomi para cumplir su deseo de gobernar sobre todos y supe que ese plan era lo que necesitaba para alcanzar el máximo poder que jamás soñaría. Vigilamos a los Uzumaki hasta encontrar a alguien que pueda servir en el plan, vigilamos a los Uchiha para que alguien siga el plan de Madara en cuanto él muera. Pero no es lo único que hacemos en su guarida, y este recuerdo lo tendré siempre en mi memoria como nuestro primer momento.

OoooOoooO

Un día Madara se me acercó y sin decir nada empieza a besarme en el cuello, sus manos aprietan mis pechos haciendo que gima de sorpresa y placer. Estar solos en la húmeda cueva hacia humedecerme.

—Veo que no puedes aguantarte más tiempo, ¿eh Madara? —le pregunto con una sonrisa, puedo sentir su miembro clavándose en mi trasero—. Bien, juguemos un rato.

—Cállate y hagámoslo —ordena Madara masageando mis pechos y apretándolos. Me río entre pequeños gemidos mordiéndome una uña del placer que poco a poco siento en todo mi cuerpo. Sensualmente muevo mi trasero rozándolo contra el miembro de Madara.

—Mmmmm, se nota lo grande y duro que está —digo sensualmente. Madara me quita la ropa de un movimiento y después me quita el sostén. Me da la vuelta y empieza a chuparme los pechos mientras sus manos agarran mi trasero.

Gimo de placer cuando noto los labios de Madara en mis pezones cada vez más duros. Los muerde y los chupa mientras aprieta mi trasero sacándome gemidos de placer, mientras acaricio su espalda al ritmo que su boca me da placer.

—Mmmmm, veo que te gustan mucho, Madara —digo sonriente mientras mis manos le quitan la ropa sensualmente, con especial atención acaricio su torso desnudo. Me agacho y de un tirón le bajo los pantalones y los calzoncillos.

Sonrío con lujuria cuando vi ese gran miembro ante mi, sin previo aviso me coge de la nuca y me la mete en la boca.

—Lámelo.

—Mmmmm —cierro los ojos saboreando el miembro de Madara. Tan duro, tan caliente en mi boca. Mis manos bajan hasta mi vagina empezando a masagearla dentro de mis bragas ya mojadas, me caliento cada vez más. Madara sólo gruñe cada vez que mi lengua acaricia su miembro. Mi mano derecha deja que mi mano izquierda masagee y pellizque mi clítoris mientras sube acariciando mi cuerpo y masageando mi pecho derecho. Mi pezón está duro y mojado de la saliva de Madara pero no me importa. Con un gemido empiezo a correrme mientras Madara da un empujón y su semen casi se sale de mi boca. Me alejo todavía con mi boca llena de semen.

—Eres muy bueno, lo que esperaba del gran Uchiha Madara —le digo chupando mis dedos llenos de mi líquido—. Pero... ¿crees que puedes repetir? —pregunto masageándome los pechos lenta y sensualmente. Tengo que admitirlo, estoy muy caliente, deseo tener a Madara conmigo y jugar un rato más. Madara también debía estarlo porque con rapidez me mete de nuevo su miembro y empuja con fuerza varias veces, empujándome hasta la pared de la cueva—. Aaaaaah, Aaaaaah... Dame más Madara —gimo de placer mientras mis piernas atrapan su cintura para que no se aleje.

—Tú no me mandas, te daré siempre y cuando yo quiera —me dice Madara mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja mientras no para de empujar.

Mis gemidos cada vez eran mas y mas altos, estaba a punto de arrancarle a tiras la espalda de tanto arañarla, cuando, por segunda vez en un día, me vuelvo a correr.

Desde ese día los encuentros sexuales se repiten día tras día tras día. Sólo de recordar los hechos ya me pongo muy caliente.

Llega el momento en el que me hago una anciana, tres meses antes de que la segunda parte del plan de Madara empezase, esa parte en la que muere Nohara Rin. Me moriría sin que pudiera seguir con el plan de Madara, y no podía ser. Pero entonces a Madara se le ocurrió algo con el que podría ayudarme. Usar a un niño ingenuo que jamás sabría lo que hicimos, me explicó que hacer.

—¡Hola Mei-san! —me dice Obito—. ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

—Claro —digo sonriendo como si no hubiera hecho nunca nada malo—. Necesito al Espiral —veo que Obito está sonriendo. Idiota inocente.

—Guruguru —dice Obiro, veo que aparece el Zetsu espiral del suelo—. Acompaña a Mei-san a lo que ella diga.

—¡Vaya! —me dice Gurug... Gumug... ¡El Zetsu espiral este, no se cómo diablos Obito le puso ese nombre y se lo aprende!—. Al final la sexy aliada de Madara-sama acabó como un arrugado saco de caca —sonrío aunque por dentro estoy enfadada. Esa copia mala de Hashirama no se va a reír de mi, pero el castigo será después.

—Tu traje me ayudará a ir más rápido a investigar —digo pausadamente, el Zetsu espiral se une a mi cuerpo dejando únicamente mi ojo derecho para ver.

—Bienvenidos a Viajes Espirales, por favor deja que lleguemos a nuestro destino. Gracias por su atención —me hunde en el suelo, sé que Madara le habló antes a ese Zetsu espiral sobre lo que podría hacer por mi, cosa que yo por ahora desconocía. Al cabo de unos segundos aparezco en lo que parece ser una base secreta oscura, con una persona de espaldas investigando algo con un cadáver—. Llegamos a Konoha —me susurra.

—¿Konoha? ¿Por qué aquí?

—Alguien tiene en su poder un poderoso jutsu que te será de suma utilidad —dice el Zetsu espiral, nos escondemos bien ocultando el chakra—. Si mis cálculos son correctos, será en tres, dos, uno... —veo a otra persona que habla con el primer extraño justo cuando Zetsu Espiral deja de contar.

—¿Cómo van los experimentos con las células del Primero? —pregunta un anciano vendado en un ojo, sé que se llama Shimura Danzō.

—Una veintena de sujetos de experimentos murieron sin poder asimilar el Mokuton —dice otro hombre de piel pálida, el famoso Sanin de las Serpientes Orochimaru—. Al parecer los niños jóvenes y hombres de edad avanzada son los que más probabilidad de éxito podrían tener. Y ese niño de la Raíz y tú, Danzō, sois mis pruebas.

—No importa lo que digas Orochimaru, quiero resultados ahora. Además... tengo algo interesante que sería una recompensa por tus servicios si lo haces bien.

—¿Qué podría ser para llamar mi atención?

—Un jutsu de renacimiento —dice Danzō, Orochimaru deja de trabajar y le mira. Le pongo más atención a la conversación.

—¿Renacimiento? Una cosa es ralentizar el paso del tiempo, incluso evitarlo... Pero, ¿renacer?

—Míralo de este modo, aunque mueras podrás renacer de entre las cenizas como el ave fénix. Tu cuerpo se consumirá por el paso del tiempo pero volverás una, y otra, y otra vez. La inmortalidad que tanto deseas está en tu mano —veo cómo Orochimaru sonríe—. A cambio quiero resultados positivos.

—Por supuesto Danzō. Ahora tengo que trabajar, le llamaré si tengo nuevas noticias.

Orochimaru se la vuelta y sigue trabajando. Danzō se empieza a ir cuando el Zetsu espiral me vuelve a llevar por la tierra.

—Danzō tiene pensado utilizar ese jutsu para librarse de Orochimaru, en realidad es una trampa que ni siquiera el Sanin espera, todo está planeado para hoy, pero no sabe que lo sabemos —me explica el Zetsu Espiral. Sonrío, al fin conseguiría la forma de ser en cierta manera inmortal.

—¿Dónde está el jutsu?

—Escondido en las afueras de Kirigakure —dice el Zetsu espiral—. Aunque cuidado, está protegido por un grupo Raíz. Son como siete personas, los mas fuertes que tiene.

—Siete personas que no pueden encontrar chakra en la misma tierra.

—Ooooh, bien pensado señora —dice con voz chillona ese Zetsu, una vena aparece en mi frente cuando dice esa palabra que odio: Señora.

—Vuelve a llamarme señora y te uso como abono de jardín, planta maloliente —digo entre dientes.

—De acuerdo de acuerdo. Que enfado por llamarte así señora —me dice el Zetsu espiral casi a punto de sacarme de los nervios, viajamos hacia Kirigakure por la tierra—. Como dije, siete huellas de chakra, nivel ANBU. Se ha esforzado de poner a sus mejores hombres cerca.

—No esperarán mi sorpresa preparada —digo con una sonrisa. Fundiéndonos en los árboles, viajamos buscando el rollo. Dada la posición de los ninjas, deben estar en el árbol que esté más al centro de la visión de todos. Con rapidez Zetsu Espiral saca una rama y la lanza justo a un punto donde hace ruido, llamando la atención de los ninjas. Entonces son empalados con rapidez por más raíces que salen del suelo.

—Ya está —dice Zetsu Espiral con algo de sangre cayendo por su... "Rostro" Entonces cojo el rollo escondido mientras el Zetsu espiral se filtra bajo tierra.

—"Fukkatsu no jutsu. Este Kinjutsu sacrifica el chakra del usuario y un cuerpo de una segunda persona para realizar la forma anterior de su vida que el usuario desee. La única norma al utilizar el jutsu es que el sacrificio utilizado sea del mismo género que el usuario" —leo el jutsu con una sonrisa y me lo guardo. Entonces siento algo atravesar mi estómago, bajo la mirada y veo la hoja de un Tantō. Rápidamente veo un kunai dirigirse a mi cabeza, además de una gran bola de fuego que calcinaría mis huesos. Puedo ver, aunque con dificultad, a un ANBU acercárse a mi cuerpo.

—Danzō-sama, acabamos con una ladrona que quería robar el Kinjutsu, seguramente para Orochimaru —pude oír del Raíz tras tocarse la oreja, aunque mi vista estaba totalmente oscurecida en esos momentos—. Ya lo destruimos, algo así no puede caer en malas manos. Lo sé, una pena que no fuera el propio Orochimaru el que cayese. Debemos seguir con el plan establecido para él.

OoooOoooO

Madara me debió haber advertido que aunque usase el Izanagi sentiría el dolor del ataque mortal. Para asegurarme que nada salía mal, dejé activado mi Izanagi en el Sharingan derecho para que los ANBU creyeran de verdad que había muerto. Han debido de pasar minutos hasta ahora, porque nadie me...

—¡Despiertaaaaaaaa! -me grita el Zetsu espiral sacándome de mis pensamientos, y golpeándome con... esa cosa clavada en un palo.

—¡¿De dónde has sacado esa caca?! -gritó levantándome como la edad me permite, y quitándome la asquerosidad de mi cara.

—La gente tiene mascotas y dejan que hagan sus necesidades... Me pregunto que sentirán ante ese acto... —dice el Zetsu espiral, le veo mejor y esta cubierto de sangre. Miro alrededor y observo los cuerpos destrozados de los Raíz.

—Para ser un traje tienes tus recursos.

—No por nada soy un agente de Madara-sama.

Idiotas, al igual que Madara engañó a Hashirama, yo les engañé con mi Sharingan y el Izanagi.

—Parece que el pedirle a Madara-sama ese día sobre ponerle un Sharingan no es tan mala idea, ¿eh? —me pregunta el Zetsu espiral envolviéndome.

—No lo es, Espiral.

Me vuelvo a la base y me deshago del Zetsu Espiral ante Obito y Madara. Un plan se me forma en la mente.

—¿Qué planeas Mei? —me pregunta Obito tras ver mi sonrisa.

—Podría investigar por Kirigakure. Me infiltraré en la aldea.

—¿Tienes a alguien que pueda servirte? —me pregunta Madara.

—Tengo un plan para ello —digo sonriendo y alejándome de Madara. Investigo los dos Kekkei Genkai más interesantes que conocía: Yōton y Futton. Lava y Vapor en una sola persona, sería prácticamente imparable. Por eso me pasé años estudiando la historia de Kiri para que nadie sospeche de mi. También estudié cuidadosamente a una mujer con el Futton que vive en un pueblo de Kiri, y usándola como un sacrificio me puse una buena edad... En el momento en el que realicé el jutsu Obito tenía diecinueve años, así que me puse dieciocho. Me iba a divertir mucho con él.

Cuando tuve mi nuevo cuerpo Obito fue mi "juguete" a usar. Tanto hablar de Rin, Rin, Rin... Pero una sonrisa seductora, unos movimientos sensuales y una insinuación sirviEren para que sus instintos salgan a la luz y me empuje contra la pared. Me encanta saber que todo hombre tiene instintos, sólo hay que hacerlos surgir. Me besa con pasión y yo paso mi lengua por su boca rozando su lengua. Empiezo a quitarle la ropa dejándole sin camisa.

—Parece que no te importa que hace minutos fuera una anciana, ¿eh? —digo bajando mi mano por su torso desnudo—. Porque esto está muy recto —tras bajar mi mano derecha, masturbo su erección con mi mano por encima de sus pantalones. Sintiendo el calor de su miembro en mi mano, muerdo suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

—En este mundo que pronto acabará, ya nada importa —masageando mis pechos en círculos, sacándome gemidos de placer.

—Mmmmmm, eres bueno —lamiendo mis labios pongo mis manos sobre las suyas. Muevo sus manos y aprieta mis pechos— Más... Más, mmmmm... —gimiendo de placer cuando siento como me aprieta los pechos, cruzo las piernas aunque sé que mis líquidos caen al suelo—. Eso es —gimo de placer cuando siento su lengua en mis pezones. Con este cuerpo tengo a todo hombre que me interese bajo mi control.

Cierro los ojos dejando escapar unas pocas lágrimas de placer mientras siento como su erección me golpea con cada movimiento suyo. Rápidamente me coloca de espaldas, con una coqueta sonrisa veo cómo se baja los pantalones. Vaya, al igual que Madara, también desea tener el control de la situación.

—¿Así que quieres hacerlo, no? —pregunto sensualmente, me empiezo a tocar acariciando mi vagina mojada—. Adelante —le digo mientras me lamo los labios, entonces lentamente mete su miembro dentro de mi—. ¡Síiiiii! -gimo de placer cuando finalmente la mete—. Cuanto tiempo sin hacerlo —empiezan las embestidas. Mis gemidos cada vez son más altos—. Increíble, aaaaaah... Esta no ummmm... Puede ser tu primera vez... —gimiendo mientras noto cómo su miembro alcanza mi punto. Mis manos y mis rodillas se apoyan en el suelo, y Obito sigue empujándome.

—Esto te gusta, ¿eh Terumī? -oigo cómo me pregunta Obito susurrando a mi oído, empieza a lamerlo, dándome un inmenso placer.

—¡Si, me encanta Obito! —digo antes de lanzar mas gemidos. Madara y Obito, ellos dos son muy buenos en esto. Acelera sus movimientos y no paro de gemir de placer, sintiendo como mis pechos son apretados por el Uchiha hasta hacerme correr. Y esos días, al igual que con Madara, se repetían día y dia y día.

Al parecer había un efecto secundario en el Jutsu: la persona que usaba ese jutsu se volvía infértil, y no podría tener descendencia. Bueno, como si realmente quisiera. Ahora podré manipular a Obito con el sexo para conseguir lo que deseo.

Cuando llegó el momento de actuar, pocos años antes de que empiecen los exámenes Chunin de Konoha, formé un Golpe de Estado y comandé un grupo con el objetivo de matar al Yondaime Mizukage Yagura. Obito lo controlaba con su Sharingan, y yo parecía la inocente y fuerte mujer que protegería la aldea de los enemigos. Panda de idiotas. Durante mucho tiempo actué como una buena Mizukage, pero en realidad estuve enterándome de la posición de los Jinchūriki conocidos. Y los capturaron uno a uno, avanzando en el plan. Hasta qué sólo quedaron el Kyubi y el Hachibi.

Cuando me enteré que gracias a Nagato ese Jiraiya está muerto, mi rostro no pudo ocultar la alegría con la facilidad en la que el mocoso Uzumaki caerá en la desesperación. Sería fácil capturarle, teniendo al Hachibi en nuestro poder gracias a Sasuke.

Pero todo ha empeorado cuando Obito me avisó que Sasuke falló en capturar al Hachibi aunque consiguió un tentáculo, y Nagato y Konan nos traicionaron y desertaron. Para no levantar sospechas fui a la reunión de los Kage, y dijeron de proteger a los Jinchūriki del Kyubi y del Hachibi. Después de ver cómo Sasuke irrumpía en la reunión, sonreí. Puede que en algún momento lo utilice. Queriendo probarle y ver si nos serviría, lo ataqué. Resistió bastante bien un ataque de cuatro Kages con sus respectivos guardaespaldas, suerte que Obito lo salvó de morir. Y cuando oí que empezaría la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, supe que tenía que seguir entre la Alianza para dar un golpe todavía mayor. Obito me dijo que de la localizacion del lugar donde esconderían a Killer Bee y a Naruto se encargaría Kisame.

En la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, Zetsu negro y yo hacemos un pequeño teatro para que vean que estoy con la Alianza. La gente es tan fácil de engañar y de manipular, por eso la confianza me encanta. Cuando Naruto apareció mostrando su Capa del Kyubi, según dijo podía sentir la oscuridad de la gente y así diferenciar a los ninjas de los Zetsu. Maldita sea, ese poder no estaba planeado. Antes de que nadie se entere una legión de Zetsu salió del suelo listos para contaminar a Naruto con sus esporas, al ver cómo son destruidos comprendí que me daban tiempo obstaculizando a Naruto el poder descubrir mi oscuridad y así irme, por lo que le dije a los demás que iba a reunirme con el resto de los Kages. Me he librado de muy poco. Cuando me uní a los Kages, jamás esperaba ver a Madara en el Edo Tensei. Durante segundos me quedo en blanco, sin saber como actuar. Sabía del poder de Madara. Y que aun con todo lo que sabía hacer, me mataría. Pero tenía que seguir actuando para no levantar sospechas.

Por muy fuerte que sea, no me podría comparar con una leyenda como él.

OoooOoooO

Pensé que me mataría, pero sólo me dejó lo suficientemente herida para no interferir en los planes, porque resulta que sólo uno de los tres que queríamos realizar el Mūgen Tsukuyomi podría realizarlo.

—No te preocupes, Mei —me susurra Madara al oído tras asegurarse de que los demás Kages están inconscientes—. Pronto el Mūgen Tsukuyomi hará realidad todos nuestros deseos —pude ver cómo Madara desaparece.

—Serás... listo —me digo sonriendo y escupiendo sangre, ahora veía que tenía otro objetivo al que eliminar. Un objetivo llamado Uchiha Obito. Tuve suerte de que Tsunade consiguiese recuperarse y curarnos, ya vería la cara de Madara cuando me vea... Ahora será una carrera contrarreloj de quién conseguirá primero ser el Jinchūriki de Shinju. Pero Madara lo vio venir, y cuando toda la alianza, con todo el grupo Taka y Orochimaru en cabeza, vimos a Madara y Obito, él apareció en medio. Ese tipo irritable.

—Chicos chicos chicos —dice el Zetsu Espiral sentado sobre la cabeza de su Buda de Madera—. ¿Podéis escuchar unas palabras sobre la suerte que tenéis por hacer caca?

—¡Apartate de nuestro camino, ser amorfo! -grita ese chico perro, Kiba.

—¿O qué... Me matarás con tus zarpitas de perro, o con tu olor corporal? —veo cómo eso hace enfadar a Kiba y una fina rama sale de uno de los puños del Buda, clavándose en mi ojo derecho, justo el que tiene un Sharingan. Nunca he gritado tanto como esa vez, mientras el Zetsu espiral me decía: "Lo siento señora, pero es que tenéis que morir todos"

Aun así, no estoy enfadada con él, sé que todo aquel relacionado con Madara debe actuar como si no me conociera. ¿Cómo me siento? Pues al menos aliviada, porque el Tsuki no me comenzará sea quien sea que lo active y sumirá a todo el mundo en el Mūgen Tsukuyomi.

Despues de una breve pelea contra el Zetsu espiral todo se volvía caótico, por lo poco que veo: Obito fue el primer Jinchūriki del Jūbi, la segunda vez que consigo mirar Madara se vuelve el segundo Jinchūriki, luego Madara le arranca el Kamui a Kakashi y lo utiliza...

Los proximos sucesos eran más caoticos que antes: Veo algo atravesar con fuerza al Buda de madera de parte a parte, destruyéndola y chocando contra unas grandes rocas. Eso que atravesó al Buda era Madara.

—¡Ah por Kami! —grita el Zetsu espiral viendo una enorme garra negra salir del Kamui, se aleja del lugar. Poco a poco veo una figura fantasmal con la apariencia de un samurai salir del Kamui, sólo que este Samurai tiene la parte derecha de la cara marcada, también tiene unas enormes alas que cubren el cielo y dos Shurikens extraños en las manos del ser, luego veo la joya que tiene y... Él está dentro. No puedo creerlo... ¿Cómo es que Obito puede usar ya el Susano'o?

—Te engañé haciendo que Kakashi destruya el sello de mi corazón, te engañé arrebatándote al Kyubi y al Ichibi, y ahora te engañé arrancándote el Sharingan izquierdo... Aunque no tenga todo el poder de Rikudō Senin... Te derrotaré, Uchiha Madara —Naruto y Sasuke se colocan a ambos lados de Obito.

Empieza una batalla que me cuesta ver. Es tan rápida, tan rapidos los movimientos que en un segundo Madara ataca a Naruto y Sasuke, al siguiente Obito destruye montañas con sus Kamui Shuriken y de un golpe de Madara sale disparado hacia atrás, y en el siguiente segundo Sasuke y Naruto ya le habían golpeado en el rostro con una combinación entre Rasengan y Enton, quemándolo y lanzándolo lejos de ellos.

Es imposible, pero esos chicos mataron a Madara.

Ahora que Madara estaba muerto y el plan destruido momentáneamente, no me importaba morir llevándome a todo lo que pudiera por delante. Además siempre resurgiría de mis cenizas cual ave fénix, pues todavía tengo el jutsu secreto y el cadáver de una ninja marcado con el sello para renacer en su lugar, y sería yo quien realice el Tsuki no me, y los muchos Sharingan del laboratorio de Obito me servirán, al fin y al cabo sólo Madara, Obito y yo conocemos tanto la localización exacta del laboratorio y cómo eliminar el sello que lo protege. Naruto deshace su modo Chakra del Kyubi y, cansado y sonriendo, se acerca a Hinata. Idiota, ahora que está débil y yo con más energías, podría matarlo de un sólo golpe antes de que nadie se de cuenta. Una oportunidad de matar a Naruto y después los ninjas me matarían, es perfecto para librarme de un futuro estorbo y volver a atacar. Formo una esfera de lava en mi mano, similar al Rasengan de Naruto pero éste con el Yōton. Corro hacia Naruto ante la mirada sorprendida de los Kages y los demás ninjas, y me preparo para matar a Naruto en cuanto éste se gira asombrado.

—Sayonara, Uzumaki Naruto.

No esperaba que Obito apareciese por su Kamui en medio de los dos y reciba la esfera de lava, destrozando su estómago.

—Menuda resistencia tienes Obito —digo sorprendida, quito la mano del estómago de Obito pero él me coge el brazo.

—Mei Terumī, no volverás a hacer daño —me dice Obito agarrando más fuerte mi brazo mientras su Mangekyo Sharingan gira rápidamente— en mi mundo del Kamui —veo las miradas de toda la Alianza, llenas de asombro, antes de desaparecer en el mundo de Obito.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —le pregunto a Obito, éste ahora me suelta la mano.

—Lo que debería haber hecho antes: no ir contra el mundo ninja, y expiaré mis pecados... con mi sacrificio —veo cómo su lado derecho tiembla un poco.

—¿Qué...?

—¿Sabes qué ocurre con alguien que tiene células Senju implantadas, cuando está a punto de morir? —me pregunta Obito mientras se expande su lado derecho al tiempo que se vuelve más verdoso- Aparte de que si me muero aquí, quién sabe lo que pasaría. Lo más probable es que tu alma jamás salga de aquí y no puedas reencarnarte —sonríe. Ese chico me sonríe cuando sabe que no va a salir.

—¡Maldito seas Obit...!

**Fin recuerdos**

Y aquí estoy. Encerrada en el mundo del Kamui que sólo lo encontraría alguien que lo despertase en el futuro. Pero para ese entonces ya habría muerto. Mis ojos empiezan a perder brillo, veo el rostro de Obito... O mejor dicho, la mitad izquierda de su rostro, sonreír.

—La verdad... Si te hubiera vigilado más habríamos ganado seguramente —digo antes de perder fuerza. Supongo que...

Este...

Es el fin.

**Narrador POV**

Ese preciso momento explica la muerte de Mei Terumī, la Akatsuki en las sombras, y de Uchiha Obito, jefe en la sombra de Akatsuki. Lo que nunca supo Mei es que a pesar de los encuentros sexuales entre Obito y Mei, él desde un principio planeó con Guruguru, su único amigo, el asesinato de Mei cuando tengan a los Bijū para poder ser Jinchūriki del Jūbi sin complicaciones.

Ahora la temida organización, protagonista de innumerables muertes; traiciones y conspiraciones, no volvería jamás a amenazar el mundo de los Shinobi.

* * *

><p>Fukkatsu no jutsu (Técnica del Renacimiento)<p> 


End file.
